Black Snake Moan
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: I didn t want to kill him.He just pulled a gun on me and I turned it on him as he fired.I didn t start the fight but I sure as hell finished it
1. Prolouge

Black Snake Moan

Conspiracy 365

Prolouge

Christ this hurts I thought. A chain around my waist wasn`t how I envisioned spending my 15th me pulling on I`m Black Snake Moan,the toughest bitch in the Tri-state area.I can handle anything.I could feel my ribs snap.I smashed the window. I gritted my teeth. I hated myself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Stud

I wanted out so bad.I was was why I chained myself up.I screamed bloody that was living on the run hadn`t toughened me out that could`a killed me.I got up after awhile and laid down on the couch.I wasn`t asleep just resting my eyes.I didn`t want to sleep.I just wanted to rest. My body ached, I had a fever, I could hardly breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat there.I was simply waiting.I wasn`t sure what I was waiting for but it felt like would I chain myself up you ask?I had I went around I`d be caught.I was a hot there was a knock on the door.I went outside", we know you`re there."I unchained myself and said"you wish"I bolted.I was barefooted and had only my shirt and underwear probably followed me but i`m fast on 3 hours I stoppedwas at a small outpost.I just laid down on the floor for a it was time to chain myself up again. I am seriously fucked up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The sound startled someone coming in.I jumped up "who the hell are you"i snarled,knowing how crazy i looked standing there in my underwear snarling at an intruder."whoa sorry kid""I`m not a kid."I snarled.I got a good look at my intruder.A boy no older than me."well I`m this your house?"he asked.I shook my head."I`m on the run""same here."he said."I`m Cal Ormond ""Rayne Curtis""Black Snake Moan?""In the flesh."I I was famous.I could smell The dirt on him.I could see he was trustworty.I still got up and inspected him."`re can stay."I said. "On one condition. Don`t ever touch me"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"so what`d you do?"I asked."I supposedly attacked my my uncle"he said.".I`m wanted for""murder.I know."he finished.I nodded."so why?Why did you kill that guy?""I didn`t mean to I just turned it as he fired at pulled the gun not me and the cops wouldn`t belive me so I bolted 3 days before mom put in an appeal for a lawyer but they wouldn`t give me the only reason I was in the fight was cause my buddy owed some guy some money.I tried to reason with the guy but he pulled a guy.I probably wouldn`t have been in that situation if I hadn`t gotten so hard into drugs.I was really stupid.""what`s with the chain?""Panic of the going three years without them...it kinda fucks you up.I go nuts with these panic and screaming and thing I can`t remember how to get the chain if you`re gonna stay here I have one rule:when I have my panic attacks if I start screaming at you to unchain me,ignore that and we`ll get along just fine."I nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"uh is it alright if I get a friend down?"Cal asked."I`ll have to inspect him "I picked up his cell phone."Boges,there`s someone I want you to meet"he had a conversation for a he hung up."he`ll be here in about 3 hours."he said.

-3 hours later-

"Boges"was about my came around was little light and heat so before he came I assembled a small when he came I hid in the give Cal some time to about 20 minutes Cal waved me out.I crawled out.  
>"what is she?A prostitute?"Boges said"`s on the run herself."Boges replied" a yours?" Cal looked at me.I came over."you really mean that?"he asked.I nodded."why me?""because you can look past the fact I`ve killed don`t care that I have a criminal record."I pushed me back to the fire.I peered at Boges."Boges isn`t your real name is it?"I asked." Michalko."he said.I almost I stood up "whoa girl put some pants on"he said."I would if I had any.I ain`t got any money and I ain`t got pants."I said.I sat back down.<br>"what`s with the chain?"he asked."Panic attacks"I muttered.I moved closer to inspect him more  
>Then I resumed my sitting position after I was legit.<br>"what`s your name little lady?"Boges asked."Rayne Curtis"i a couple hours he left and I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

I sat up the next morning. Eyes bleary, hair messed up. Cal was sound asleep, so I didn`t make any sudden movements. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I moved around in the chain. "No. Not now." My nervous system was in overdrive. Too many memories.

-Flashback-

"Rayne!Stop!" One of the boys,Dean yelled. I looked into my attackers' eyes. I heard the shot. My breathing became laboured."Run" I couldn`t run. The world was spinning. I fell to the ground. "Rayne!" I was dragged away from my crime. My face pale, eyes dim.(Scene switches) "we know you killed him Rayne". A judge`s mallet hammering down, My mother`s dissappointed face. The last time I ever saw my house. The road. My pale reflection.

-End of Flashback-

I fell on my knee`s. And wailed. Punching the ground, sobbing like a child. I didn`t hear Cal wake up. I only heard my screaming,


End file.
